The Creamery
by SleighBells
Summary: Sephiroth is being stalked by Alucard and Zack is not very happy about it. Alucard/Sephiroth, mentions of Zack/Cloud. Giftfic for CornCob.


Alright so this is the second Alucard/Sephriroth story I have been roped into writing for CornCob. But It's alright because I got something out of it too. Anyway I am actually really proud of this. One of the better things I have written in my opinon.

By the way...I don't own crap.

* * *

Zack smiled as he squashed a scoop of butter pecan ice cream on top of a scoop of double chocolate chip. Dropping the ice cream scoop in the jar of milky water beside the cooler, he reached over the counter handing the ice cream cone to the smiling girl on the other side.

"There you go. And don't forget to tell your mommy you want to come back tomorrow!" He whispered to the little girl. She giggled before giving an enthusiastic 'okay' as she ran off to find her mother.

"That mother is going to stop coming here if you don't stop corrupting her children, Zack."

"I'm not corrupting anyone! Every kid needs ice cream. It's right up there with breathing." The dark haired man stated knowingly to his co-worker. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and gave Zack a look. Zack tried not laugh but really, Sephiroth trying to look menacing in an ice cream smeared apron topped off with a visor claiming "The Creamery!" in pink stitching was really just too much. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes before turning away.

"Oh come on Seph." Zack said following him into the back of the store.

"Don't make me lock you in the freezer again Zackary." Zack just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. As soon as his shoulder hit the wall the bell that hung over the door to the shop rang signaling a customer. Zack looked over his shoulder as he pushed himself off the wall and turned back toward the front of the store. Sephiroth followed out of boredom. He came out to see Zack leaning over the counter, his head propped up on his hands watching as familiar man shuffled to one of the tables in the far corner of the store.

"You know, for a guy who likes to hang out in an ice cream shop, he sure is skinny." Zack said making Sephiroth give Zack a confused look. "What, he is. His name is Alucard, which is Dracula backwards. And I used to think _you_ had a weird name."

"And just _how_ do you know his name?" Sephiroth asked.

"He bought something one day and used his credit card. I thought he had a strange name so I remembered it. Not to mention the fact he is here all the damned time." Zack explained. Sephiroth shook his head and muttered something about going to get a new case of chocolate ice cream from the back. Zack looked back at him and then in the cooler which held a still half full case of chocolate.

Zack huffed as he tossed his dirty apron into the back seat of his car.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat before going home?" Zack asked as Sephiroth too tossed his apron into the back seat of Zack's car before climbing into the passenger seat.

"I guess." He said somberly while Zack smiled as he peeled out of the parking lot. Dinner was pretty uneventful except for Zack's loud mouth that always seemed to attract more attention than Sephiroth was ever comfortable with. As they left the restaurant Zack noticed a familiar figure in the dark parking lot. He paused as he unlocked the door of his car raising an eyebrow.

"Zack? Are you going to unlock the doors? I would like to go home sometime tonight." Sephiroth said tearing Zack out of his thoughts.

"Yea, yea and I want to go home to my Cloudy." Zack said fondly as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes at Zack's ridiculous nickname for his boyfriend.

"So when I got home last night, Cloud was already asleep. I mean I know it was late, but I didn't think it was that late." Zack explained as he drove his car. Sephiroth was seated in the passenger seat having been dragged out of his apartment on his day off.

"Zack, if you feel bad then maybe you should spend more time with you _boyfriend_ and less time with me." Sephiroth said in a dull voice as he had a staring contest with a small child in the car next to them as they waited at a stop light.

"Yea, but then I feel bad for abandoning you. I mean let's face it, I am your only friend and if it wasn't for me all you would do is work and sit at home."

"Why aren't you with him now? You should be with him and let me enjoy my day off at home." Sephiroth said looking away as the light turned green.

"He's at work today. So I thought I would buy him something and surprise him when he gets home." Zack said happily as he pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Wal-Mart.

"You feel guilty for not spending time with your boyfriend, so you are going to buy him something from Wal-Mart? Really Zack and this is a new low, even for you. "

"You hush. I'm sure they have something here Cloud will like." He said pulling into the nearest parking space and turning off the car. "Come on, let's go Cloud shopping!"

"You want me to go in there?" Sephiroth said, his voice getting as close to disbelief as Zack had ever heard.

"Yes I want you to go in; I wouldn't make you sit in the car. Now come on!" They climbed out of the car and slowly made their way into the store. As soon as they stepped foot in the store, Sephiroth froze. What was this place?

"Surely you don't expect me to actually enter this domain of hell on Earth." Sephiroth said as he watched in horror as a very angry mother stormed past them with three screaming children.

"Oh, you're just being dramatic." Zack answered as he grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and forcefully dragged him across the threshold of hell, I mean Wal-Mart. Sephiroth followed after as he stared at what could only be called creatures bustle around him pushing carts filled with "Always Low Prices" items.

"Hmm, what should we get Cloud?" Zack mused out loud scanning the store for an area that would hold something Cloud would like.

"Don't you think you should do this alone? If I help you won't it take some of the meaning away?" Sephiroth said in a last ditch effort to get his ass out of this 'store'. Zack didn't answer as he started off in a random direction, Sephiroth quickly following so he wouldn't get lost or left behind in this strange, dare he say scary place. Zack expertly led the way through the store all the while Sephiroth tried his best to touch as little as he possibly could. Finally they reached the back of the store where the electronics were located. Zack began rifling through the many CD's as Sephiroth watched a very fat man walked up to them and asked them if they needed any help. Sephiroth was caught speechless, as this was possibly the fattest man he had ever seen. How did he manage to walk? Or even breath for that matter? Zack kindly told the man no as he shook his head at Sephiroth; he really didn't get out of the house much. As Zack looked through the many CD's Sephiroth stood rigid with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried closing his eyes and pretending he was somewhere else but the thought of him not seeing someone and them bumping into him made them snap right back open. He looked around himself franticly before noticing a small girl standing next to him staring up at him with large blue eyes, her light blond hair tied up in pig tails. Sephiroth shifted his eyes and took a step to the side away from the girl only for her to take a step towards him, her stare never breaking. He took another step this time the girl taking two steps toward him.

"Hmm, I think Cloud would like this one." Zack said holding up a CD. "But I want to look at something else before we leave." He said walking towards the main isle assuming, or rather knowing Sephiroth would follow. Sephiroth looked at the little girl his eyes shifting to look at Zack.

"I…have to go now." He said taking a step towards Zack. The girl only cocked her head to the side. Sephiroth took two steps away before turning to follow Zack. He glanced over his shoulder, they girl stood in that spot just staring after him. This place was so weird. Zack chuckled under his breath as Sephiroth caught up with him glaring at everything around him in disgust. They made their way to the men's clothing where Zack promptly started to shift through a rack that in Sephiroth's opinion had an alarming amount of plaid on it. Zack hummed thoughtfully as he blindly handed the CD to Sephiroth before digging deeper into the rack of clothing. Sephiroth watched shocked as Zack's entire upper half disappeared into the plaid clothing. Becoming lost in his overactive imagination, Sephiroth imagined the rack of clothes to come to life and magically eat his best and only friend. He was soon torn out of his thoughts as Zack erupted from the plaid monster examining a pair of pants in better lighting.

"Do you think Cloud would like these?" Zack asked as he held out a pair of dark blue pants decorated with hearts of different shades of blue.

"What are they?" Sephiroth asked. Surely Zack didn't expect Cloud to wear those in public.

"They are pajama pants. Like you wear them to bed?" Zack answered giving Sephiroth an odd look.

"You wear pants to bed?" Sephiroth asked genuinely confused. Zack faltered for a moment before snapping his mouth closed. He shook his head and turned back to the clothing.

"Yea, I think he will like these. They are mediums so they will be big but that's okay, they will be easier to get them off of him that way. Yea, I will get these for him." Zack rambled on trying to get the image of Sephiroth _not_ sleeping in pants out of his head. He took the CD from Sephiroth and stuck it in a shelf of packaged undershirts. He started towards the checkout lanes when he noticed that Sephiroth wasn't following him.

"You coming?" Zack called after his friend.

"Are you really going to leave that there?" Sephiroth asked nodding to where Zack has stashed the CD.

"I was, yea. Why?"

"That isn't where it goes."

"If it really bothers you I guess we could walk all the way back to electronics and put it back. Or we could just leave." Zack said knowing Sephiroth wanted out of this store as fast as humanly possible. Sephiroth looked at the CD thinking that electronics _was_ all the way in the back of the store. Where the exit wasn't visible. He could see the exit from here.

"I'll get over it." Sephiroth said walking past Zack. Zack just smiled as he followed Sephiroth to the checkout lanes. From the men's clothing department to the exit required them to pass the aisles of home accessories. Zack stopped and backtracked a few steps to look down one particular aisle where something had caught his eye. His eyes widened when he spotted a familiar figure halfway down the aisle. It was Alucard, what was _he_ doing _here_? And what was he doing looking at frying pans? Alucard looked at Zack over the tops of his rose tinted glasses and smirked. Zack tried to fight the feeling of fear, telling himself that it was the florescent lighting that made him look creeper than normal.

"Zackary!" Zack whipped around where Sephiroth was glaring at him. Zack smiled sheepishly before hurrying to check out. As soon as the stepped foot out of the store Sephiroth paused and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Zack said smiling at Sephiroth's antics. Sephiroth just stared at him. Zack shook his head and led the way back to his car. Sephiroth silently followed sneering at all the people rushing towards the doors of that wretched store. When they reached the car Sephiroth tossed one more hateful look at the store glaring at that stupid yellow smiling face that he just knew was mocking him. He climbed into the passenger seat closing the door when he noticed Zack wasn't starting the car.

"I thought we were leaving?" He said annoyed that they were still here. Zack just continued to stare off into the distance looking confused.

"Is that guy following us?" Zack asked quietly. Sephiroth looked out not seeing anyone of any importance in the lot.

"Who?"

"Alucard."

"Alucard? The guy from work?" Sephiroth asked looking out again. "Where?"

"There." Zack said sublting pointing to a large white van where a man dressed in loud red jacket did indeed seem to be staring at them. Sephiroth blinked as he recognized him.

"Do you think he's following me?" Zack whispered. "I don't think Cloud would like it much if I had a stalker."

"He isn't stalking _you_." Sephiroth said not taking his eyes off them man.

"How do you- Wait, is he stalking you?! Aww, how cute!" Zack said excitedly before noticing that Sephiroth had neither denied it or was telling Zack to shut up. "He isn't really Seph, is he?" Sephiroth didn't answer.

"Shit, for how long!?" Zack demanded in a screeching whisper. Sephiroth was quite for a moment.

"…Two weeks…"

"TWO WEEKES?!"

"…That I know of."

"WHAT THE HELL SEPH! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT CREEP WAS FOLLOWING YOU?" Zack screamed at Sephiroth who was still staring at Alucard. "STOP LOOKING AT HIM!"

"Why?" Sephiroth said looking away to look at Zack.

"Seph, that guy scares me. I really don't like the thought of him following you." Zack said really looking and sounding worried. Sephiroth didn't say anything. "Seph…"

"Zack, how did you get Cloud to finally go out with you?"

"That has nothing-"

"You followed that boy everywhere he went."

"That's different! This guy is a creep! He might be out to kill you! Cloud knew from the very beginning what I wanted, you have no idea what this guy wants!"

"Whatever Zack. Just take me home already."

"What! I'm not taking you _home_! He probably knows where you live!"

"Zack, take me home."

"You can come sleep at my place tonight."

"Zack, you know I make Cloud uncomfortable. Plus you need to spend time with your boyfriend. I'll be fine."

"Then Reno, you can stay with Reno. Or Aerith! She would be glad to let you stay!"

"I said no Zack."

"But Seph…" Zack pouted.

"Zack."

"Fine. But if _anything_ happens you call me or so help me I will kill you." Zack fumed as he started the car and rushed out of the parking lot. His logic being maybe of they left fast enough Alucard wouldn't be able to follow. Sephiroth looked back to where he had been, but he was gone.

"Hello?" Sephiroth said holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stirred a small pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Hey Seph! What'cha doing?" Zack's voice said from the phone speaker.

"Cooking dinner." He replied in a dry tone.

"Ooo, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti." Sephiroth sighed out.

"…You don't sound very excited about it."

"I don't like spaghetti." Sephiroth said and Zack was silent for a long moment.

"Then why are you making it?"

"I don't know. So I can eat it."

"Uh-huh…" Zack sounded unconvinced but Sephiroth paid no mind. He was just happy that Zack hadn't brought up anything about his little stalker problem.

"Did you give Cloud his pants?"Sephiroth finally asked after a long silence.

"No, not yet. I thought I would wait after dinner. Look Seph, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay."

"Zack, I told you I am fine, nothing will happen."

"I know, I know, just if anything does, _ever_ does let me know. And you are always welcome over here."

"Zack, go eat dinner with Cloud, give him his pants, and don't call back until you have had sex with him, understood." Sephiroth smiled at the snort Zack let out.

"Yea, yea, I'll call you tomorrow with all the juicy details."

"Please don't."

"Bye Seph." Zack laughed over the phone before hanging up. Sephiroth placed the phone on the counter turning off the burner. He fixed himself a small plate of spaghetti and sat at his small table and ate his meal. Alone.

Sephiroth growled as he ripped the waistband of his sweatpants up to his actual waist as he stormed down his hallway towards his front door. He was going to fucking kill whoever thought it would be a good idea to bang on his door when it was three in the fucking morning. Not bothering to look through the peep hole to see who was on the other side Sephiroth flicked the lock on the door and ripped the door open. Any normal human would have cowered in fear at the sheer rage radiating from Sephiroth's body, but no, this wasn't any normal human. The man before him merely inclined his head revealing a glint of glasses under a large red hat.

"Hello…Sephiroth." Sephiroth quickly slammed the door shut, his rage flooding out of his body to be replaced by shock and maybe even a little fear. Alucard…knew where he lived? Knew his name? Was actually here? Too many questions raged in his head as he slowly backed away from the door. He would forget this ever happened, yea, no one had to know, especially not Zack. Taking a deep breath Sephiroth backed into the hallway, this never happened. He would just go back to bed and everything would be okay. As soon as his foot hit the carpet of his bedroom a terrible thought entered his head. He didn't lock the front door. A cold sense of dread flooded his body sending his stomach to somewhere down by his feet. Slowly he turned around and stared at what was visible of his dark living room from the end of the hallway. He took a step forward really not wanting to be in this situation. He quietly, slowly walked down the hallway trying to ignore how his heart rate had tripled. He hesitated on the threshold of the living room before stepping forward. Slowly he looked towards the front door telling himself he was paranoid. However when he finally looked at the door, his breath painfully hitched in his throat. The front door was _open_. For a long moment all Sephiroth could do was stare. Finally he walked forward and gently closed the door and flicked the lock shut.

He slowly back up shifting his eyes around his living room for any sign of an intruder. He tried to strain his ears to hear any movement in the silent apartment, but he doubted he would be able to hear anything over his thundering heartbeat. He slowly made it to the hallway thinking somehow he would be safe if he could only make it to his bed. His only warning was a soft whoosh of cloth before he was bodily shoved into the wall. Instinct took over as he pushed off the wall ramming his attacker into the opposite wall with enough force that he was freed from his grasp. Turning around he saw Alucard leaning against the wall smirking. Shit, shit, shit. The mantra ran through Sephiroth's head as Alucard pushed off the wall stepping closer to Sephiroth.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Sephiroth said in an angry whisper. Alucard didn't answer as he placed a hand on the wall by Sephiroth's head.

"Why have you been following me?" Again he didn't answer, only leaned down so Sephiroth was staring into his red eyes over the tops of his tinted glasses.

"What-" Alucard tilted his head slightly to the side hooding his eyes. "What do you want?" Sephiroth whispered before he felt Alucard's lips softly brush against his own. It wasn't even _really_ a kiss and yet Sephiroth's heart thundered as his breath stopped. Alucard chuckled softly as he gently skimmed his lips over Sephiroth's again this time parting them slightly to let his tongue rub over Sephiroth's bottom lip. Sephiroth tensed, his hands tight fists against the white walls.

"Why?" Sephiroth whispered. Still Alucard was silent as he raised his hand to cup Sephiroth's cheek before moving back to tangle in his long silver hair. His green eyes widened as Alucard used that to crush their lips together. Sephiroth gave a muffled groan as Alucard worked his mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. Alucard pushed their bodies together and Sephiroth instinctively placed his hands on Alucard's slim hips. Sephiroth knew it was wrong to kiss back, that it would only encourage the other man, but it just felt so _good_. The kiss broke for them to breathe, but didn't stop as Sephiroth threw his head back as Alucard placed hot kisses down his exposed throat.

"Why? What do you want?" Sephiroth asked again, this time breathlessly. Alucard chuckled again raising his head to whisper directly into Sephiroth's ear.

"You know what I want." He whispered hotly pushing is chest against Sephiroth's.

"Wha-what if I don't want to?" He whispered his voice faltering as Alucard licked at the skin below his ear.

"You will." He stated simply before successfully shutting him up with another kiss. Sephiroth gave a quiet groan as Alucard began leading him down the hallway towards Sephiroth's bedroom. As they entered the bedroom the question of how Alucard knew where his bedroom was rose in his mind, which lead to many other disturbing questions. As they tumbled onto the bed and Alucard's leg slid between his thighs Sephiroth decided now would be a good time to stop thinking. Alucard never broke their kiss as he expertly removed his jacket and threw it to the floor. Sephiroth rubbed his hands up from Alucard's hips up his shirt to rest on bare skin. Alucard hummed against Sephiroth's lips as he tugged his troublesome sweat pants down to his thighs. He slowly broke their kiss to let his eyes roam over the body he had longed after for so long. He gently curled his long white fingers around Sephiroth's semi-hard erection making him full out moan as those skillful fingers touched him. While Sephiroth was rather embarrassed that he had made such a sound, he couldn't quite gather enough of himself to care. Alucard was giving him long licks that started from his collarbone and dragged up to his chin all the while jerking him to his 'full potential'. Suddenly Alucard stopped and sat up making Sephiroth give a dissatisfied grunt.

Alucard grinned down at his prey while slowly removing his clothing. Sephiroth dazed up at him trying to wrap his mind around the situation. His neck was cold and wet and his cock ached terribly. Who was this man that could make him feel things he had never dreamed of, make him act so out of character? He gazed lustfully at the pale expanse of skin being revealed to him. Alucard's grin grew as Sephiroth started to sit up. He rose to his knees giving the other more room. As he sat up Sephiroth kicked his sweat pants off his legs and curled his arms around Alucard's torso. He placed a few hesitant kisses on his pale chest before tentatively licking at the pale nipple. Alucard sighed softly bringing his hands to rest in Sephiroth's hair almost cradling his head to his chest as he sucked gently on his nipple. Keeping one arm curled around Alucard's shoulder blades, Sephiroth's other hand moved down to begin tugging at Alucard's belt. Alucard massaged his hands through Sephiroth's long hair as he switched nipples, discard it's now wet, slightly pinker companion. Sephiroth quickly flicked the button to Alucard's pants and slowly brought the zipper down. He could feel his partner's breath quickening. Finally he slipped his hand inside groaning at the handful of hard flesh he found.

"Good boy." Alucard whispered as he smoothed Sephiroth's long hair away from his face as he continued to lavish his nipple. He slowly began rocking his hips into Sephiroth's hand humming in satisfaction. Gently he tore Sephiroth away from his nipple and leaned down to nip at his full lips. Slowly he untangled himself from Sephiroth and eased off the bed long enough the slip off his pants along with any other articles of clothing that stood in his way. Sephiroth's eyes raked over all that pale gorgeous flesh as Alucard crawled back onto the bed so he was hovering over Sephiroth.

"I don't even know you." Sephiroth whispered as he stared into those burning crimson eyes. Alucard's lips twitched into a smirk before leaning down to kiss his lips, sucking them between his own.

"So get to know me." He whispered against his swollen lips. Sephiroth gasped as one of Alucard's hand brushed against his hip.

"Okay…" He nodded reaching up to mold his lips to Alucard's. The kiss was deep and left Sephiroth breathless, nothing like the kisses he had shared with past lovers. He gently moved his legs apart allowing for Alucard's slim body to slip between them. He moaned deeply as their hips collided together. Alucard placed his knees on the mattress to gain leverage before curling his long fingers around Sephiroth's slim hips. He opened his mouth the protest as he felt Alucard's erection poking at his backside. However, all the came out was a sharp cry as suddenly Alucard was _inside_ him. Sephiroth grit his teeth to fight through the pain as Alucard continued to push on. Alucard licked his lips, not only was his body deliciously tight, but the way his face showed his pain was breathtaking.

"Tell me Sephiroth," He whispered as he wrapped his hand around his partner's erection pumping him slowly. "Does it hurt?" Sephiroth didn't say anything at first. His body was at war, pain and pleasure fighting to take over.

"Not as much as you would like." He panted wrapping a leg around Alucard's waist pulling him deeper into himself. Alucard's breath hitched just the slightest at the surprise move. Smirking down at Sephiroth, he pulled out making Sephiroth hiss. He crushed his lips to Sephiroth's before ramming violently back in making Sephiroth cry out into his mouth. Alucard didn't stop after that; he continued to move in and out of the tight hot body beneath him. Every thrust ripped a cry from Sephiroth's mouth, wither or not those sounds were from pleasure or pain Alucard really didn't really care. Arching up Alucard groaned deep in his throat, God, the weeks had spent following this boy were well worth this. He was roughly tugged down by Sephiroth who crushed their lips together as he ground his erection up into Alucard's flat stomach. He pushed his body deeper into the mattress as Alucard began thrusting harder and Sephiroth's body began to quake. Braking from the violent kiss Sephiroth turned his head to side letting his breathy moans ghost across Alucard's neck. Their moans and grunts became deeper and louder as they both neared their breaking points.

Sephiroth wrapped one hand tightly around the back of Alucard's neck as he arched off the bed trying to create more friction on his aching erection. Alucard began sucking on the skin of Sephiroth's neck as he slipped a hand between their bodies roughly jerking Sephiroth in time with his thrusts. A deep moan vibrated through Sephiroth's being as his orgasm ripped through his body almost painfully. The pleasure filled pained expression that settled over Sephiroth's faced proved to be just too much for Alucard has he thrust one last time empting himself inside his beautiful obsession.

Sephiroth was all out gasping for breathe as Alucard rolled off of him and settled on the bed beside him. He almost thought it strange that Alucard had no trouble breathing after such strenuous exercise. He turned his head to gaze upon his attacker turned lover as Alucard raised a hand to brush his sweaty hair off his face. His cool fingers felt nice against his fevered skin. He closed his eyes as those fingers traced the features of his face before moving down so that his hand rested flat against his neck. For a fleeting moment he thought that Alucard actually might try to strangle him, but his hand continued to travel downwards to roam across his chest.

His body gave an unexpected jolt as the most annoying song resonated through Sephiroth's bedroom.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,__ and their life is better than yours,__Damn__ right, it's better than yours…"_

His eyes snapped open as Alucard stared wide eyed at him, his hand paused over Sephiroth's belly button. He turned in the general direction that the awful sound was coming from. Slowly he sat up and turned to retrieve the annoying device commonly known as his cell phone. He shivered as Alucard's fingers curled just right so his fingernails scraped from his lower belly to his hip as he got out of the bed. He could feel Alucard's eyes burning into him as he dug through his clothing trying to find that god awful phone. Finally finding the piece of shit he gazed at the screen which displayed Zack's name and an awful picture of him wearing his Creamery visor. He paused before flipping it open and glanced at Alucard who still lay on the bed one eyebrow cocked at him. Sephiroth glanced once more at the phone before looking back at Alucard tossing the screeching phone in his direction.

"You answer it." Sephiroth said sauntering back to the bed. Alucard gave him skeptical look before flipping the phone open and raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" His deep voice rumbled out. Their was a long pause before Sephiroth let out a low pain filled scream before snatching the phone from Alucard and snapping it shut. Alucard slowly turned his head to look at Sephiroth who had a very smug look on his face, until he noticed that way Alucard was looking at him.

"What?" The question sounded dumb even to him. But as Alucard slowly climbed over him and hovered over him in such a menacing manner, he really didn't care.

"I like the way you scream." Alucard said in a deadly whisper. Sephiroth's breath hitched as he felt just how much Alucard 'liked' the way he screamed. Alucard twisted a hand in his long silver hair gripping it tightly as he yanked on Sephiroth's head. He took the hint nicely as he flipped them over so he was hovering over Alucard, or rather Alucard's now prominent erection. Leaning forward he took the tip into his mouth cringing slightly at the taste. Using his death grip on Sephiroth's hair, Alucard controlled his every move using it to roughly make Sephiroth deep throat him. Sephiroth, having a terribly gag reflex, made an awful choking sound which only made Alucard harder as he began bobbing Sephiroth's head on himself. His dreadful choking only seemed to turn him on more which may have been a good thing for Sephiroth because it wasn't long before Alucard's hips snapped up and a terrible bitter fluid filled his mouth. Alucard's limp hand fell away from Sephiroth's hair as the other sat up spitting the nasty fluid onto Alucard's chest.

"Bastard." He growled out, Alucard just grinned up at him. He glanced down at the mess on his chest swirling a finger through it. Looking back at Sephiroth he locked eyes with him and slowly licked some of it off his finger. Sephiroth made a disgusted face before using the corner of a sheet to wipe it off the other's chest. Alucard just chuckled.

Sephiroth settled back down on the bed next to his new lover making himself comfortable. Alucard shifted a bit so his upper half was hovering over him. He softly smoothed Sephiroth's hair beck from his face, his fingers feather light on his skin. Sephiroth gazed up at him noticing the Alucard wasn't looking at him but rather looking at _him_. His crimson eyes softly taking in all of Sephiroth's features. Alucard softly traced his thumb over Sephiroth's cheekbone making him sigh gently. His hand slowly moved down to his neck not pausing and going down his chest. He lay his hand flat over Sephiroth's belly button flicking his eyes up to glance at Sephiroth's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing low and smooth. Slowly Alucard leaned in and pressed his lips to Sephiroth's, not really kissing him but just molding their lips together. Sephiroth made a quiet wanting sound in the back of his throat as Alucard gently licked at his lips. He didn't hesitate to part them, but Alucard ignored it and went down to lick at his chin moving down to lick at his neck. They were long strokes with the flat of his tongue, almost as if he were tasting him. Sephiroth placed one hand lightly on the back of Alucard's neck as he slowly moved down to give long lingering licks at his nipples. Sephiroth grunted lightly as the flat of his tongue would move over it until the tip would flick lightly at the nub. Having his share of Sephiroth's nipples Alucard continued his downward trek randomly licking over Sephiroth's stomach until he reached his belly button. He gave it a few licks before sucking on it slightly making Sephiroth grunt a little louder. Alucard snorted softly against his skin before playfully licking at the skin below his belly button, dipping dangerously low making Sephiroth's breathe speed up.

Sephiroth made a frustrated sound as Alucard swiftly sat up looking over his shoulder as a loud bang echoed through Sephiroth's dark, empty apartment. Sephiroth smirked a little to himself as he recognized an inhuman scream that was supposed to be in some way his name. Two seconds later Zack stormed into his room brandishing a fire poker.

"Sephiroth!?" He screeched looking franticly around the dark bedroom. "Seph?" he said again much quieter spotting the two figures on the bed. Slowly he reached out towards the wall until his fingers grazed the light switch. He hesitated for a moment before flicking the switch, all of them flinching as the harsh light filled the room. Zack blinked a few times letting his poor eyes adjust before his jaw dropped as he they landed upon Alucard's obviously naked form hovering over Sephiroth's. Alucard raised an eyebrow at the newcomer as he looked over his bare shoulder. Sephiroth watched from around Alucard somewhat amused as Zack pulled off the fish move opening and closing his mouth several times before another figure entered the room.

"He's not in the kitchen." A voice said as a petite blond man entered the room holding a baseball bat. Cloud looked at Zack before following his gaze to where Alucard slowly moved down to lay down next to Sephiroth.

"Oh…" He said blushing violently. There was an eerie silence that settled over them before slowly Zack turned and left the room. Cloud watched him shuffling his feet uncomfortably. A loud stomping was heard as Zack quickly stomped back in with a determined look on his face. He took a deep breath and paused before making a frustrated sound and stomping right back out. Cloud's eyes flickered from the empty doorway to the couple on the bed. Finally Zack stormed back in pointing an accusing finger at Sephiroth.

"I told you to call me if something happened!" Zack yelled. Sephiroth opened his mouth to respond but Zack beat him to it. "This is _something_ Seph! A big something! ARGH!" He turned and stormed back out of the room. Cloud looked toward the bed as he heard a soft chuckling sound.

"Will he be alright?" Alucard asked Cloud.

"I think so?" Cloud really didn't sound sure and the nonchalant shrug Alucard gave him obviously let Cloud know he really didn't care.

"And you would be?" Alucard asked not familiar with the blond man before him.

"Zack's boyfriend." Cloud stated really not feeling comfortable with telling this scary man his name. "Why?" He squeaked out.

"Assessing wither or not I would have to kill you." Cloud gulped loudly at the answer as Zack reentered the room.

"Is this because I wouldn't buy that goldfish at the fair? If it is I'll go buy a damned fish right now! I can't believe you would sleep with a complete stranger over a fish! I knew you were a little weird but really? A fish? Come on Seph you are better than that. Or maybe he raped you, Oh God he raped you!"

"Zackary…" Sephiroth said softly but Zack continued on his rant.

"Now we are going to have to get you some counseling. How are we going to pay for that? You're probably going to have to go to the doctor too and I _know_ how much you hate that. And then the whole pressing charges. Why Seph, Why?"

"Zack! It's alright, I wasn't raped." Sephiroth said slowly after Zack had finished. There was another odd silence as Zack took in those words.

"So…You slept with a complete stranger…consensually." Sephiroth paused before slowly nodding. Zack just shook his head and walked out of the room waving his hands helplessly in the air. Cloud watched him walk out before turning the couple on the bed.

"Sorry, I'll try to talk some sense into him. Um…Congratulations on the whole…?" He trailed off waving a hand in their general direction. Sephiroth just nodded thanks as Zack's angry footsteps could be coming down the hall.

"I am so mad at you right now!" He said grabbing Cloud and dragging him out of the room. Alucard looked over at Sephiroth who had started laughing when they had finally left the room. Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked up at Alucard who was giving him a heated look. He watched as he leaned down slowly before pressing their lips together. Sephiroth sighed happily as Alucard's hand massaged the back of his head as the slowly fell back onto the bed.

Sephiroth rolled over groaning as he shielded his eyes from the blinding sun streaming in through his curtain covered windows. He slowly sat up letting the blanket fall off his bare chest to settle down around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair trying to wake up when he spotted a red jacket laying on his floor. He didn't own a red jacket. His brows furrowed as the thought of the spaghetti he had made last night crossed his mind. He looked away from the jacket and noticed other articles of clothing scattered around his bedroom. Soon it began to dawn on him as he heard the bedroom door slowly open. He looked up to see Alucard standing completely naked in his door way. He leaned against the door way crossing his arms over his thin chest. Sephiroth stared at him and reality finally sunk in. Alucard's mouth twisted into a devious smirk.

"I made eggs and bacon." He said slowly, quietly, and yet the words seemed to fill the room. Sephiroth's eyes raked over his naked form thinking it couldn't possible have been safe to cook completely naked, but if last night had been any indication, Alucard had probably enjoyed it. Slowly making his way back up the man's face he nodded slowly.

"I like eggs." Alucard's smirked twitched as he slowly nodded and walked out of the doorway, leaving the room altogether. Sephiroth climbed out of bed pausing to put on the sweat pants they lay forgotten on his floor. While Alucard may have felt comfortable walking around naked in his house, he did not. Leaving his room he made his way to his kitchen. Upon entered he passed his garbage can and noticed a distinct smell coming from it. Look in he saw a pile of cold spaghetti lying at the bottom. He stiffened momentarily as a warm breath hit the back his neck.

"I didn't know what the shit was, so I threw it away." Said a mocking whisper which left Sephiroth wondering if Alucard was ridiculing his cooking skills or of he really didn't know what spaghetti was. He watched as Alucard sat down, still naked, at his kitchen table where their lay plates of eggs and bacon. Maybe, this would be okay.

"Thank you, have a goo-" Sephiroth was cut off as Zack slammed a 12 gallon tub of ice cream on the floor next to the freezer. The customers Sephiroth had been helping gave Zack an odd look before taking their ice cream and leaving. Sephiroth turned and watched as Zack angrily took out the empty Vanilla tub and replaced it with a new one. He picked up the empty tub and stomped to the back of the store not sparing Sephiroth a look. He rolled his eyes as he followed his friend to the back of the store.

"Zack…" He said softly as Zack threw the empty tub out back into the dumpster.

"What?" Zack answered shortly still not looking at Sephiroth. Sephiroth paused leaning against one of the stock shelves.

"I don't know what I can say to make you feel better. It just…happened."

"I don't understand Seph, things just _don't_ happen to you! You slept with a complete stranger! You wouldn't have even known his name if it wasn't for me. Not to mention the huge hickey on your neck!" Zack said storming away again. Sephiroth sighed bring a hand up to touch the sore spot on his neck. He should have probably tried to cover that up. He knew Zack was right, he knew nothing about Alucard. For all he knew it could have been a one time thing and he may never see the dark man again. For some reason he really didn't like that thought. They had some sort of connection or something, and while Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to slam his head in the freezer door for thinking those sappy thoughts, it was true. Zack would forgive him eventually, he always did. This time it just might take a little longer. He lifted his head as Zack came storming back still not looking at Sephiroth, his angry gaze locked on some point in front of him.

"Your rapist is here." He spat out throwing open the back door and slamming it behind him. Sephiroth sighed; he guessed Zack was taking a self induced break. Sephiroth sighed as he walked back up to the front of the store. Sure enough there was Alucard was sitting at the table he had sat at for the past few weeks whenever Sephiroth was working. Sephiroth stood at the counter staring at him but he never looked up. He just sat at the lonely table with a cup of coffee watching the cars pass through the window. Sephiroth spent a good five minutes watching him and noticed that while he played with the coffee, not once did he drink from it. Nor did Alucard look at him once. He didn't want to admit that the gesture worried him. Maybe it _had_ been a one time thing. But then why was he here now? The questions confused him but it wasn't really something he could sort out while he was working. Walking into the back of the store to the stock area he heard an angry yell. Pausing, he creped the closer to the door hearing a very angry voice. He hesitated for a moment before cracking the heavy door open hoping they wouldn't notice. He saw Zack pacing the back of the store talking angrily into his phone.

"I _know_, Cloud. I get it, but I am still pissed and disappointed. I just…" Zack paused pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just not something I expected of him." He finished softly. Zack plopped down into one of the beat up old lawn chairs that had been stashed back there for such purposes. He ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Cloud on the phone. Sephiroth watched silently as Zack nodded his head even through he was on the phone.

"I know… Alright…" Zack said quietly. "Well, I'm gonna go back to work. I'll see you later tonight, babe. And…sorry I yelled at you." Zack paused before smirking and shaking his head at something Sephiroth assumed Cloud had said.

"Yea, love you too. Bye." Zack said as he hung up the phone. Sephiroth quickly let the door shut softly before going back to the front counter. He grabbed a wet rag and began wiping down the counter glancing up every now and then to look at Alucard. Zack came back up front pausing for a moment before going to stand next to Sephiroth.

"Look, Seph, I'm sorry I got so mad. You know it's because I'm worried about you right?"

"I know, Zack. It's alright, we all make mistakes." Sephiroth answered quietly. Zack's brows furrowed as he opened his mouth with an angry reply that he had every right to worry about him. But then Sephiroth looked up at him and he realized that Sephiroth wasn't talking about him. Zack smiled as he placed a friendly, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So how did Cloud like his pajama pants?" Sephiroth asked going back to wiping the counter. Zack paused before going to lean against the counter.

"Oh, he liked them. Though I have to say I enjoyed ripping them right off much better." Zack said with a devious smile.

"You are shameless."

"Hey, I have nothing to be ashamed about."

Sephiroth entered his dark apartment toeing off his shoes trying to ignore the lack of people or rather a certain person. He took a deep breath before going down the hall taking off his shirt as he went as it was covered in sticky, melted ice cream. A few moments later he emerged in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. He went into the kitchen ignoring the spaghetti in the trash can and filled a glass with water drowning it in two gulps. He filled it again and took a deep drink, but ended up choking as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello." A deadly whispered said in his ear. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder before shrugging out of his arms.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked in a flat voice making Alucard raise an eyebrow.

"Is that really a question the needs to be asked?" Alucard answered as Sephiroth placed the glass on the counter. Sephiroth looked up at him for a long moment before Alucard moved closer placing one hand on either side of him pinning him against the counter's edge.

"How did you get in?" Sephiroth asked trying to seem unaffected by Alucard's close proximity. Alucard just smirked.

"You really need to start locking your door. Who knows what kind of people would just…wander in uninvited." Alucard said smiling at the scowl on Sephiroth's face.

"Most people don't enter homes uninvited. Most people knock before entering, or knock and wait for the _hello_ before entering." Sephiroth spat out spitefully. Alucard raised an eyebrow before leaning back on his heels.

"Hello huh?" He mused before leaning so their noses were inches apart.

"I am not a loving, caring person, Sephiroth. I will not coddle you. I will not hold you and tell you sickly sweet meaningless things. I will not act as a lovesick teenager who needs reassurance every hour of your affection and I do not expect you to act the same. If that is what you desire then tell me and I will leave." Alucard said looking into Sephiroth's own bright green eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He was silent for a long moment just staring at the man before him.

"No." he answered solidly grabbing the back of Alucard's head, smashing their lips together in a violent kiss. Alucard paused for a moment, a little shocked before his hands quickly let go of the counter and clung to any part of Sephiroth he could hold. The violent kiss eventually cooled down to something softer, the dangerous edge was still there, but calmed and Sephiroth decided that, yes, everything would indeed be okay.

* * *

Alright, so there you go. Maybe by some small chance others will like this enough that they may want to try their hand at writing the Alucard/Sephiroth pairing, or as it is affectionately called Elusive. Anyway, Please Review, they really do make me happy. 


End file.
